The Secret Weapon
'The Secret Weapon '''is the 20th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 72nd total. Plot Summary After finding another one of Dr. Sheppard's cassettes, Adam and Diana argue over whether they should watch and follow it. Diana has doubts about Sheppard's trustworthiness, finding it hard to believe how he was able to predict events and record his cassettes in advance. Jamie interferes and support Adam's side, claiming that when he met Sheppard in the past, the last was very commited to help the kids get the amulets in the first place even though he knew it would cost him his life. Diana unwillingly agrees to watch the cassette. In it, Dr. Sheppard is alreay aware of the warriors' failure to change the past, and suggests that the only solution left to save both worlds is to defeat the Thunder Nation. In order to do so, the warriors would have to even the odds against the Murlonians and find the "Secret Weapon", presumably a weapon developed by the ''Woodstock Initiative, which they could get information about only from Charles Woodstock. Matthew and Marilyn suggest that they might be able to find Charles at his old lab from his college days, which he previously showed them. The group rash there, and end up finding the lab's door heavily locked. As Laurie manages to break in, she finds Charles almost dead. Following his defeat by the Murlonians and the loss of his aircraft fleet, he believed it was the end of his initiative and tried to commit suicide by a gas leak in his lab. When the group first try to extract information from him about the "Secret Weapon", he claims there is no such weapon. However, as Adam puts the clues together he realizes that by "evening the odds", Sheppard meant that the "Secret Weapon" would enable them to negate their disadvantage against the Mulonians - their inablity to create portals between the two worlds. Charles then explains that the so-called "weapon" is actually a girl named Lissie McKinley, who was the first in a series of experiments of the Woodstock Initiative using Colossus's genes to create their "Augmented Soldiers", whose powers were creating portals. Matthew recalls that Lissie was the kidnapped daughter of Rachel's client, Mr. McKinley. who was afraid to witness against her kidnappers. Marilyn also remembers the case, as it was under her responsibility back when she was a police officer. Charles further explains that even though the initiative used Lissie's powers often to explore Murlonia, her powers were unstable, thus she wasn't taken to Murlonia during the expedition but rather left in one of the initiative's warehouses. when Charles came back, she was already found and taken away by the FBI. As Marilyn harshly scolds Charles for abusing the girl, the rest ask for his help in finding her, so he could somewhat redeem himself. Having no information regarding Lissie's whereabouts, they ask David and Snake Eyes for help. David claims they would have to break him in the Pentagon's server room in order to locate her, and the mission is underway. While Matthew, Marilyn and Charles are quickly arrested by the FBI, the kids manage to break David into the elevator and he is accompanied by Adam and Laurie into the server room. An FBI unit attempts to stop them from accessing the computer, but Laurie manages to convince them to trust her this was important for the world's safety. David finds out that Lissie is kept in a special cell under the server room which opresses her powers. As they head downstairs, another unit tries to stop them. Adam tranforms into Avatar State and uses a new technique to emit lava from his staff, blocking the agents, while Laurie manages to break David into the cell. David releases the frightened Lissie, who doesn't trust him and create a portal to escape. David follows her into the portal and the fight moves outside. Snake Eyes intervenes, releasing Matthew and the rest of the captured. Jamie and Diana both transform into Avatar State to hold the agents off, As Charles reunites with Lissie and the two escape through a portal. The group then escape underground, disappointed and feeling guilty for trusting Charles. The same night, David sit in his room and is surprised by Lissie, who appears out of a portal behind him. She thanks him for releasing her, saying she loves him, and goes on to kiss him. Major Events *Adam, Diana and Jamie watch Dr. Sheppard's third cassette *Charles attempts to commit suicide, but fails *"The Secret Weapon" is revealed to be Lissie McKinley *Lissie is released from her prison by David *Lissie falls in love with David Character Debuts *Lissie McKinley Trivia *Lissie's powers and appearance are inspired by Blink from X-Men External Links Category:Episodes